Sonic Adventure 3
by Dustren
Summary: R/R please, I would love that. Well, its Sonic Adventure 3! Yay! Well, Eggman creates a second Ultimate lifeform. The wait is over! Chapter 11 is finally here! Dash helps Sonic and Shadow to defeat the new and improved Biolizard! Story Complete People!
1. The Creation

Sonic Adventure 3 Chapter 1- The Creation  
  
  
  
"ROBOT!" Dr. Eggman called. A robot approached him.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
Eggman turned his chair around and looked at the robot. "I want some of Sonic's DNA. I need it for Project Shadow II." The robot bowed.  
  
"Yes sir. I shall get his DNA for your project." Then at that, the little robot turned and went away. Eggman turned around again and looked at a lifeless figure.  
  
He was a black hedgehog. He looked like Sonic in black. He wore soaps on his feet. They were sort of like Sonic's except turquoise. He had red stripes on all his quills. Like Sonic, his quills were pointing down.  
  
"Since your real father is dead," Eggman said to the lifeless hedgehog. Little did he know, the project was able to hear him. "I have created you to take his place. Before he was changed, you will be exactly like Shadow. You will destroy and work for me! And then.. you will destroy Sonic!" Then Eggman laughed an evil laugh.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic rested on the beach. He wore his sunglasses. Tails walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Sonic," the twin-tailed fox said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Tails handed Sonic a letter. "You got this."  
  
"I wonder who it could be from." Sonic said. He took his glasses off and opened it. He read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Master Sonic, We have written this message for you to read."  
  
Sonic and Tails laughed and Sonic then continued reading the letter.  
  
"Soon, you will be asleep with your fox friend."  
  
Tails looked at Sonic. "That was weird."  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic replied. Then a bomb appeared in front of him.  
  
"Oh-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They weren't harmed, just in a deep sleep. They slept and Eggman's robot went up to Sonic and stuck a shot in his cranium. Some blue stuff went into the little tube thingy and it left. Hours later, Sonic and Tails woke up. They didn't know what happened. They just shrugged and Tails hung with Sonic on the beach.  
  
=====  
  
The robot handed Eggman the tube. Eggman examined it, and then he grinned. "Thank you Robot. Now, go away, I have work to do."  
  
"Yes, master.." then the robot left the lab.  
  
Eggman experimented on the DNA and added something to it. It was some blood Shadow left when he ha his last battle against Sonic. He stirred it up and it became a greenish redish color. He then put Project Shadow II in a test tube. He floated there as the water filled the tube. Eggman put the chemical in the tube and it surrounded Dash.  
  
"Now we have to wait for an hour so all the DNA will go into him." He said. Then he walked away.  
  
=====  
  
One hour later...  
  
Eggman walked over to the test tube, water was spilling from it. "What!?" The tube was broken. Then a hand clapped over Eggman's mouth. A hedgehog was covering his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" it said.  
  
"I.am.your..master.." Eggman choked. The hedgehog moved his hand away.  
  
"Yes, I remember. I heard you in my eternal rest.." The hedgehog replied.  
  
"Now," Eggman said, "You are Project Shadow II. But we need a name for you. But I can't think of.."  
  
"Dash."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dash the Hedgehog. That's what either Sonic or Shadow would've called me."  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, you combined Sonic's DNA and Shadow's DNA to create me, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yes. Well, we'll go with the name Dash then."  
  
"And this Shadow is my father, right?"  
  
"Yes, he died a while ago."  
  
Dash's ear twitched. "I don't think he's dead."  
  
"You dare defy your master?!"  
  
"I can sense him. He crashed a few hours ago."  
  
Eggman then walked into his chair. "Then so be it. First, we have to test your skills and give you some training."  
  
Dash shrugged. "Alright. Just let me look at my surroundings." He then walked out of the lab and he looked around. He came back in a few minutes later. "I'm ready for those 'tests'."  
  
"Good, good..." Eggman said. "To the training room!" Then he leaded Dash into a room that looked like a metallic arena. He walked in. Just then, a GUN2 robot appeared in front of him.  
  
-CLEAR CAT-  
  
"This is Clear Cat reporting to headquarters. We are ready to destroy this intruder."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
The robot jumped into the air and shot missiles at Dash. He started running in front of the bullets and he jumped out of the way when the machine started the second wave. It landed and shot some more missiles at Dash. Dash Did a flip-jump combination and did a homing attack on the cockpit. Clear Cat jumped into action again, getting ready for a beam.  
  
'I should get ready,' Dash thought, planning his next attack. He then jumped onto a box. The beam was locked on. Dash jumped and hovered in the air. He made silly faces at the pilot and was slapping his butt. The pilot got angry and shot the beam. Dash as right in front of him and he disappeared. The beam hit the cockpit. It fell, giving Dash the right time to attack it. He got a chaos emerald form a plot-hole. "Chaos Spear!" The robot blew up.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic humans!" Dash said, doing a summersault and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hmm, good, good strength." Eggman said. "But now, it's tiem for speed."  
  
Dash disappeared and reappeared. "That was easy."  
  
"You didn't go anywhere!" Eggman yelled.  
  
"Nope," Dash turned around, there was a flame behind him and around the arena. "I ran around there 10 times."  
  
"Great, your ready."  
  
Dash nodded and tossed his Chaos Emerald in his hand. He held it up. "Chaos Control!" He then disappeared.  
  
===== 


	2. Shadow Appears

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 1: Shadow Appears  
  
  
  
It was a cold breezy night; it was all calm with crickets chirping. Suddenly, a green light shone in the sky. A dark figure was seen falling. It then seemed like a meteor. It landed near a pond. The crash made a big crater. In it, lay a black hedgehog. He had red stripes on his quills. He held a green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. He breathed heavily as he got up. He looked around and went over to the little pond. He drank some water. After that, he got up and he turned to see a city.  
  
"I guess I'm back...." Shadow said. He skated towards the city with his jet/soap shoes. He run up over to a familiar bridge. "I remember this place. The Golden Gate Bridge. The first time I wanted to take revenge on those who destroyed Maria." He shook his head. "Gerald was wrong." He then heard police behind him.  
  
"Freeze! Put your emerald down and hands up in the air!"  
  
Shadow turned heel and ran away from the car. He jumped onto the bridge.  
  
Stage 1: Radical Highway Shadow  
  
Mission: Loose the Police!  
  
Shadow kept running. He hovered onto part of the bridge. He grinded down it and ran on the spinning road. He finally made it to the Goal Ring.  
  
"Here we go!" said Shadow, doing the same pose in Sonic Adventure 2.  
  
Score: 7430 Rings: 209 Time: 3:57:49 Total Score: 12970  
  
Rank: B  
  
"Heh! Too easy for me!" taunted Shadow.  
  
Shadow ran from his current position. He felt a substance fall onto him. He looked up. It was raining.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
He ran onto a building. He saw another figure there. He seemed familiar.  
  
"Sonic?" Shadow asked. The hedgehog turned around. It wasn't Sonic.  
  
"Shadow, we meet at last!" the hedgehog said. He tossed his Chaos Emerald up and down in his hand.  
  
"So, you're an enemy I take it!"  
  
"You can say that..."  
  
Shadow went into a fighting stance, as did the hedgehog.  
  
-DASH-  
  
"You really think you can defeat me Shadow?" Dash said.  
  
The battle began.  
  
Shadow started by running at Dash. He used a homing attack on Dash. Dash blocked, but he was still off guard. Shadow rolled under him.  
  
"AH!" Dash yelled. "That was nothing!"  
  
Shadow jumped over Dash. Dash turned grinning and he spin dashed Shadow when he landed. Shadow lost some rings. He gathered 5/10 of them and attacked Dash again. He tripped Dash and used homing attack.  
  
"Hmph! You're stronger than I thought!"  
  
Shadow was about to finish Dash. Then, something happened. Dash held out his Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Chaos Control!" He froze Shadow in his spot for a second. Then he said, "Chaos Spear!"  
  
Shadow's eyes went wide as it hit him. The yellow streaks hit Shadow. Shadow was able to move again and he collected a ring.  
  
Shadow threw a punch at Dash's nose and Dash fell.  
  
"Noo.. This can't be."  
  
"Nice try! But I'm the Ultimate Life!" Shadow said, doing his usual pose.  
  
It showed darkness (some of you may remember this from the movie trailer). Flashes. Then you could see the falling rain, but it's still dark. Then you can see Dash. He's kneeling down panting.  
  
Shadow stood 6 feet away from him. After some silence, he said, "Who are you? And how do you know my name and Chaos Control?"  
  
Dash stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then said.  
  
"My name.... is Dash. I'm the Second Ultimate Life Form."  
  
Shadow flinched. "Second?"  
  
Dash stood there. He held out his emerald, "Chaos Control!" Dash disappeared in a green light. Shadow stood there and stared at where Dash used to be. Then he turned heel and walked away.  
  
===== 


	3. The New Ally

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 3: The New Ally  
  
Sonic walked on the streets, Tails at his side. Tails then noticed something, a hedgehog that looked strangely familiar. Then it moved away.  
  
"Sonic, I think I saw something." Tails said, looking around.  
  
"What would that be?" Sonic asked, curious.  
  
Suddenly, a dark hedgehog clapped Sonic over his mouth; he then pulled Sonic into an alley.  
  
"Sonic!" Tails called. He ran into the alley and saw what he wouldn't believe. "SHADOW!?"  
  
Shadow grinned as he let go of Sonic's mouth. "As good as new as I should say."  
  
Sonic took a deep breath. "That was so unnecessary." Sonic choked. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Shadow then sighed and said, "Sorry. I thought it would make a good entrance."  
  
Sonic started laughing. Then Tails did the same.  
  
"What???" Shadow said. "I guess I could give you a knuckle sandwich Sonic!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Sonic said. He stopped laughing. "Anyway, you survived the fall?"  
  
"It wasn't really a fall." Shadow started to explain what happened. "I used Chaos Control before I was gonna hit the atmosphere."  
  
"But why didn't you show up on Earth for a month?" Tails asked. His head tilted.  
  
"Well. That's the thing," Shadow said. He sounded like he was annoyed with the results. "I used Chaos Control at the wrong time. I made it to other planets. I would be attacked eaten, really annoying. I was even almost digested once!"  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Yeah. But finally, I made it to Mars. It's actually a pretty cool place. But still, I was able to see Earth. I then Chaos Controlled to Earth. But I accidentally made it in the sky and I fell down, making it look like I was a meteor crashing to Earth. But I'm fine now."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Shadow looked around. "Where's Knuckles anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he's a traveler now. He's a vagrant that wanders around the state of California," said Sonic.  
  
"Oh," Shadow replied.  
  
"Why do ya ask?" Tails looked at Shadow.  
  
"I wanna join your team."  
  
"WHAT!? Why?" Sonic asked.  
  
"There's a second ultimate life form out there. He looks like me, and.." Shadow pointed at Sonic. "A little like you."  
  
"Then yeah! I bet Eggman's behind all this." Sonic then looked at Shadow. "What did he look like?"  
  
"His name was Dash," Shadow said. "He looked like you, except he had my colors, same design and everything."  
  
"Okay then! Let's go find Knuckles and we'll find this guy!" Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tails and Shadow said din unison.  
  
===== 


	4. Knuckles the Vagrant Echidna

Sonic Adventure 3 Chapter 4: Knuckles the Vagrant Echidna  
  
  
  
Sonic walked the streets of Station Square. The group split up to find Knuckles. Sonic suddenly felt weird. As if someone was watching. He turned around to see nothing. Then a police car pulled up in front of him.  
  
"Freeze! You are under arrest for stealing a Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Sonic thought allowed. "Not again!!" He turned heel and ran down the steep streets.  
  
Stage 2: Steep Roads Sonic  
  
Mission: Escape enemy pursuit!  
  
Sonic grabbed the nearest piece of metal and boarded on it. He went down the streets and avoided the police. He left the steep roads and ran through every robot that was in his way. He made it to another steep street.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! I'm done with this place!" He heard an engine noise behind him. "Huh?"  
  
Sonic turned around to see a giant GUN2 truck behind him. It moved towards him.  
  
"Oh nooo!!" Sonic yelled. He ran down the street, the truck close behind. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Alter Image!" Sonic mumbled. Suddenly, a solid hologram of Sonic appeared next to him. Sonic ran and saw a pole. He jumped for it and gripped it. He jumped from it and landed on a rail. He grinded down it and he jumped from it, making a really cool pose. He saw the Goal Ring and touched it.  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic made his usual pose.  
  
Score: 11500 Rings: 410 Time: 4:56:87  
  
Total Score: 18180  
  
Rank: A  
  
Sonic did thumbs up. "Yes! That was great!"  
  
=====  
  
The team later met up somewhere near a sewer.  
  
"Dang! I couldn't find Knuckles anywhere!" Tails scowled.  
  
"Same," Shadow returned.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Just then, the sewer top thingy opened. A familiar red echidna with spiked knuckles came up.  
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic, Tails and Shadow said in unison.  
  
'Hey guys! Long time no see, eh?" Knuckles smirked. His eyes then moved from Tails, to Sonic, to Shadow. His eyes went wide. "Shadow? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah..." Shadow mumbled.  
  
Sonic explained Shadow's experience. Knuckles laughed.  
  
"Really? Sounds like you've had a rough trip!"  
  
"No kidding," Shadow said.  
  
"So, you guys were looking for me for something?"  
  
"Yeah! There's a second ultimate life form out there!" Tails said. "Now Sonic and Shad are the prime suspects. The hedgehog's name is Dash. He looks a lot like Sonic and Shadow, Even though I haven't seen him.  
  
"I see," Knuckles said, scratching his head. "And you guys needed my help to stop this guy."  
  
"Exactly!" the others said together.  
  
"O.k.. I'll help."  
  
The hero characters went in a circle. Then they held their right hands up, saying, "YEAH!"  
  
Little did they know, Dash was closely watching. He then disappeared.  
  
===== 


	5. Gathering of the Dark

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! Just so y'all know, I'm adding Metal Sonic and Chaos in this, k? Chaos is evil in this, but I love Chaos! *was my first favorite Sonic character* Anyway, the story must go on!  
  
Dash appeared at the base. Eggman was talking to someone. Dash approached the doctor.  
  
"Eggman, who is that with you?"  
  
Eggman turned around. Behind him, was Chaos. Chaos looked the same as always. All made of water, he moved next to Eggman.  
  
Eggman introduced Chaos to Dash. "Dash, this is Chaos. He was one of my old allies."  
  
Chaos rubbed his neck. There was a metal box in his throat. He was able to speak with this device.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dash the Hedgehog." Chaos said.  
  
"Same here," Dash replied. He looked at Eggman. "We need another person; the hero team has four when we have three."  
  
Just then, the doors to the lab burst open. A metallic figure approached Eggman.  
  
"Master, I have returned to help you," the robot said, looking at Eggman. One of his eyes was blinking and he was holding one of his arms.  
  
"Metal Sonic!" Eggman yelled. "We are in need of you!"  
  
Metal Sonic bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"But we need to repair you, you're in bad shape." Eggman said. He helped Metal Sonic onto a table and he started to repair the broken robot. Dash and Chaos looked at each other an walked away, leaving the doctor to work  
  
=====  
  
The next day....  
  
Dash had gotten to know Chaos. About his past, everything. They returned to Eggman's lab the next day. Eggman was doing the finishing touches on Metal. The robot looked different. His armor was harder, and it was more of a lighter blue. He now wore black and yellow fingerless gloves and his shoes were enhanced. Eggman moved away from Metal so he could jump from his current position.  
  
Metal clenched his fists. "I will get that Sonic!"  
  
"Good, good, you can rip him limb from limb," Eggman said while chuckling evilly.  
  
"Good, what is your plan anyway?" Dash asked.  
  
Eggman rubbed his brown mustache. He then said, "I will use my latest invention, the Eclipse Cannon II. I will continue what my grandfather started and destroy the Earth. We need to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds to do it. It will also be good if we get the Master Emerald, the Element and Season Emeralds for more power." He looked from Chaos, to Metal, to Dash. Then he said, "Metal Sonic, you battle Sonic. I will battle that little fox. Chaos, you will battle Knuckles, while Dash.. battles Shadow."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good then. I will get into my machine and we will make preparations!" Eggman hopped into his Egg Walker and walked from the base. Metal's jets went on and he glided away. Chaos became a puddle and moved quickly away from the base. Dash used his signature move, Chaos Control to leave.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: A little short. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. 


	6. The Enemies are Matched

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 6: The Enemies are Matched  
  
Everyone had what they needed for their adventure. Tails had recently created a Cyclone 2. He'd only use it if he was a bit tired though. They didn't know about the new enemies on the Dark Side. They moved out in the city, looking around. Just then, some police came up.  
  
"You are all under arrest!" the policeman called.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Knuckles said. "What did I do?"  
  
Shadow turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I'll take care of these guys. You guys run!"  
  
Sonic turned around. "Right then. We'll meet at the pyramids!" he said. The others ran away. Shadow turned to the police and there was a robot there.  
  
"Battle time!"  
  
-SWIFT LIZARD-  
  
"This is Swift Lizard, reporting to headquarters. The intruder was found and will be destroyed."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Swift Lizard lived up to its name. It was awfully fast. Shadow was too. They moved in a very fast battle. Shadow had hit the robot really fast. It was eventually destroyed.  
  
"Why don't you humans get it!? I'm the Ultimate!" Shadow yelled while doing a pose.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic kept running. He jumped on a building and watched out for anything strange. Just then, he felt a presence behind him. Sonic turned around, to come face to face with a hedgehog named Dash.  
  
"So," Sonic murmured. "You're Dash that I've heard about."  
  
Dash smirked evilly. "That would be me."  
  
Sonic growled. He threw a punch at him, but Dash moved stealthily to move away. "You're faster than I thought."  
  
"You aren't the one I have to fight!" Dash said, he held up one hand. "Metal Sonic shall fight you!"  
  
"Metal Sonic?"  
  
Metal Sonic appeared in front of Dash. Sonic gasped.  
  
"You're alive?" He asked.  
  
"Better than ever, my old nemesis," Metal replied. He went into a fighting stance. Dash turned.  
  
"I need the Chaos Emeralds. So I will be gone." Dash said as he faded away from existence.  
  
"I'll destroy just like I did 5 years ago!" Sonic said loudly. He went into a fighting stance similar to Metal's.  
  
"You wish!" Metal said.  
  
-METAL SONIC-  
  
Sonic started by jumping back. Metal did the same. They both powered up a spin dash and they hit each other at incredible speed. They both landed 6 feet away from each other, unharmed.  
  
Sonic went into spin-ball mode. Light surrounded him and he came out surrounded by a silver light.  
  
"Light Speed Dash!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Sonic was launched at light speed and he surrounded Metal. Sonic then hit Metal's torso with all his energy. Metal's torso plate cracked. Then some wires came out of his back and the crack was instantly repaired.  
  
"What the...?" Sonic said, amazed.  
  
Metal laughed. "I have been improved, Sonic! I can repair anything you do to me!"  
  
"Grrr...." Sonic growled.  
  
"We shall meet again!" Metal yelled. He disappeared in a small flash of light.  
  
Sonic panted. He then ran away to find the others.  
  
=====  
  
Tails ran through a highway. He jumped over a fence to see Eggman in his Egg walker. Eggman had spotted him as well. They stared at each other for a minute. Then they approached each other.  
  
"So, you are hunting for the Chaos Emeralds as well, eh?" Eggman sneered.  
  
"Maybe," Tails replied, glaring at Eggman. He whistled. A red walker appeared behind him. It had the same designs as the Cyclone. On the side in bold white letters, it said "Cyclone 2". Tails hopped in.  
  
"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" Eggman said.  
  
-EGGMAN-  
  
Tails aimed at Eggman with his rocket launcher. He fired some missiles at Eggman. A shield appeared in front of the Egg Walker and the missiles bounced off and exploded.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Ha-ha!" Eggman laughed. "I'm not the only one who made modifications!" Eggman fired some missiles of his own at Tails. Tails fired some more just in time to make the missiles collide and explode. Tails was away form the explosion, but Eggman was caught in it. His machine was smoking and looked as if it were going to break down.  
  
The walker malfunctioned and sent Eggman's pod flying into the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Cyclone 2 started jumping. Tails shouted, "I did it!"  
  
=====  
  
Knuckles climbed the walls of a skyscraper. He moved stealthily so he wouldn't be noticed. Once he made it to the top. He found a familiar puddle in front of him.  
  
"Chaos?" Knuckles said to himself.  
  
The puddle rose and formed into Chaos. Knuckles noticed the strange box machine in what should be his throat.  
  
"That would be I," Chaos said. He noticed something shimmer in Knuckles' right hand. It shined green, it was the Master Emerald. 'Maybe if I shatter it, I'll find the pieces and return it to my master.' He thought.  
  
Knuckles then noticed something was wrong. "Huh?"  
  
Chaos's left arm stretched and knocked the Master Emerald from Knuckles' hand. He then tossed it and shattered it with one of his beams.  
  
"No!!!" Knuckles yelled. The pieces floated away, scattering across the state. Chaos then turned around.  
  
"I promise, we will meet again." He murmured. He became a puddle and disappeared in a drain pipe.  
  
Knuckles turned around as well. "Time for treasure hunting again." He then glided off, searching for his emerald.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow jumped and grinded down a pole. He thought GUN2 might have a Chaos Emerald or two. Shadow walked around, he then saw something behind him. Dash appeared in front of the other hedgehog.  
  
"Searching for them as well, right?" Dash asked.  
  
"Yes," Shadow replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you. And you know perfectly well that we both have Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"And you think I'm going to give them to you that easily?"  
  
"Well, we'll fight for each other's emerald then."  
  
"Fine by me." Shadow got into his usual stance. Dash stayed the same. Shadow spin dashed Dash. Dash dodged and sent a kick at Shadow's side. It hit with massive force. Shadow could barely move after that powerful hit. He struggled to get up, but all he accomplished was more pain.  
  
Dash walked up to him and took the emerald from his twitching hand. "I'm sorry, for that." He said, a tear ran down his red green eye. "Chaos Control!" He disappeared.  
  
'What did he mean by that?' Shadow asked himself in his head. He was later found by Sonic. Sonic, being a really nice guy, helped him up; they went downtown to discuss their next attack.  
  
===== 


	7. The Dreams of a Hedgehog

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 7: The Dreams of a Hedgehog  
  
Don't think that Ultimate Life forms don't need sleep! Err, sorry, plot hole....  
  
Dash lay on the cold ground in Eggman's lab. He was dreaming, and wondering at the same time. He was mumbling things. The hedgehog wondered if he has a real purpose.  
  
=====  
  
In Dash's dream....  
  
Dash floated in space. Next to him, was Sonic and Shadow. They were in their Super forms. They watched as a giant lizard held on tightly as the ARK was crashing to Earth. The three hedgehogs stayed put. Then Shadow thought silently.  
  
"Dash."  
  
"Yeah?" Dash responded.  
  
"When I go, I want you to do something for me," Shadow sighed.  
  
"No, Shadow, you wouldn't!" Sonic yelled over the lizard's roar.  
  
"What is it?" Dash asked, curious.  
  
"I want you to keep the world safe for me, become a crime fighter. You have more power in you, and it can only be used for good."  
  
"What... Where will you be?" Dash started to get worried. Sonic seemed to know what was going to happen.  
  
"Shadow, you can't, I mean, you just came back," Sonic cried silently.  
  
"What is it Sonic?" Dash asked.  
  
"Shadow is gonna kill himself for the world. To stop Rewire," Sonic replied.  
  
Dash gasped.  
  
"It's true," Shadow said.  
  
"Don't, please!" Dash cried.  
  
"I must, it's the only way."  
  
Dash nodded sadly. "If you must, then do it," Dash said sadly.  
  
"Good luck, Shadow the Hedgehog," Sonic said to his friend.  
  
"Thanks," Shadow replied. "Good bye, my son," He said to Dash. The two other hedgehogs backed out. Then all went black.  
  
=====  
  
Dash woke up with a yell. He felt on his cheek, that there was a tear that fell down there.  
  
"What was that?" Dash thought aloud. "What is my real purpose? Was that it? So many questions, I need them answered." He got up. He walked over into another room to discuss with his group about their next plan.  
  
=====  
  
A/N: A little bad, but it was justa little idea. What was that dream? Is this Dash's future? You'll find out near the end, folks! 


	8. Plans are Made

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 8: Plans are made  
  
  
  
Dash walked into the other room. He found the rest of the Dark Side there. He stood there, waiting for Eggman to come in and say the next plan. Dash kept thinking about the dream. It was so strange, it felt so real. Like it was going to happen some day.  
  
"Hello! Is anybody home?" Dash heard Eggman say. Dash snapped back into reality. Eggman was looking at him.  
  
"Sorry sir," Dash said.  
  
"Now, like I was asking, did you hear what Chaos did, Dash?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well, explain Chaos," Eggman looked at Chaos. Chaos stood up.  
  
"Well," Chaos started to explain. "I shattered the Master Emerald and we can gain power from that. I believe that I can retrieve the pieces, while you others find the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"I see..." Dash said.  
  
"Alright!" Eggman said, standing up. "We'll go with it! You know what to do! And I believe that there is a chaos emerald in the Mystic Ruins! Let us spilt up and go!" Eggman got into the Egg walker and walked off. Metal jetted away. Chaos moved away. Dash was the only one who remained. He went searching through the lab and found what he wanted.  
  
The Space Transporter.  
  
He walked up to it. He turned it on and set the location to ARK. He was transported there.  
  
=====  
  
The heroes ran fast to meet up with the others. They met in the center of the Mystic Ruins and they talked.  
  
"So, where is GUN2's base anyway?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I wish I knew, I don't' travel much," Shadow said. Tails nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know where it is!" Knuckles blurted out. Eveyone looked at him. "Sorry. But still, it's here in the Mystic Ruins, I've seen it during my travels. I'll take you there."  
  
"Alright!" Sonic said. "I dunno what we'd do without ya, buddy!" Sonic put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder.  
  
They then head to the GUN2 base.  
  
=====  
  
Dash appeared in a room. It was similar to the other Space Transporter room in Eggman's lab. He walked around the ARK, looking at his surroundings. The place seemed old, sure, because it was created 50 years ago. Dash wandered around the ARK, knowing it was once his father's home.  
  
'Someday,' he thought. 'I will tell Shadow that I am his son.'  
  
He continued walking, until he tripped on something.  
  
"Yow!" Dash yelped. He rubbed his head and looked at the thing he had tripped on. It was a disk, labeled: "Gerald's Diary". Dash picked it up and searched for a computer. He made it to the central control room. He put the disk in a slot and read:  
  
'I don't know quite what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life? I was there when the military guards arrived on the ARK that day. They had shut down ARK afraid the ultimate life form will fall into the wrong hands. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria, I hope you are all safe.'  
  
Dash paused. But there was more.  
  
'I later found Maria's name among list of who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear that she died because of my research. I had nothing more to live for. I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her! Then, I completed my project. I designed Shadow's mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken him! If you wish to fill the world with destruction!'  
  
That was it. Dash had what had happened 50 years ago. He was afraid to ask Shadow since he was afraid Shadow would attack him again. He then turned around. He heard a beeping sound. He turned around to see the screen flashing. Then the machine that was in the room glowed and made strange noises.  
  
He approached it. It big bold letters, it said:  
  
'Eclipse Cannon 2 is operational and ready for use.'  
  
"Strange," Dash mumbled. "How did this happen?" He turned heel and ran. "I gotta get outta here!" He quickly took a hold of a chaos emerald he found on the ground. "Chaos Control!" He then disappeared.  
  
===== 


	9. 6 Down, 1 ta Go

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 9: 6 Down, 1 to Go  
  
  
  
Sonic and the others ran towards the GUN2 base. Knuckles was leading the way, but Sonic would sometimes accidentally pull ahead of him. The finally came across a large military building.  
  
"Look! There it is!" Tails shouted, blocking his eyes from the blazing and rising sun. Knuckles put his sun glasses on, while Sonic and Shadow put their hands above their eyes as Tails did. They made it into the shade and they looked around for any guards.  
  
They noticed another group that was at least 30 feet away from them. Sonic took a step closer next to Shadow.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Eggman, with Dash," Shadow nodded. Then he noticed something else. He saw Metal Sonic and Chaos, watching as Eggman was talking to Dash. "What're they talking about?"  
  
"Not sure," Knuckles said, coming next to the hedgehogs. Tails did the same.  
  
"Maybe they're planning," Tails speculated.  
  
"Possibly." Sonic watched them. Dash drooped his head. Eggman shook his head, and then they split up.  
  
"I gotta get to Chaos! He possibly has the Master Emerald pieces!" Knuckles yelled, running away.  
  
Sonic shook his head, "That knucklehead with his gems, what next?" He said with sarcasm while shrugging.  
  
"We should get looking for the emeralds," Tails said to Sonic.  
  
"Tails, you go look for one. Shadow and I will search for the other 4 emeralds!" Sonic ordered. Tails nodded and he twisted his tails and he flew off. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's move it!" Sonic said as he gathered speed and he sped off. Shadow shrugged and followed him.  
  
=====  
  
Dash moved through traps and bars to find the Chaos Emeralds. He was partnered up with Metal. They later split up to find two emeralds.  
  
Stage 3: Security Hall Dash  
  
Mission: Find a Chaos Emerald!  
  
Dash flipped onto a higher level. He could sense the emerald near him. He noticed a GUN2 Shield Hunter robot that aimed its gun at him. Dash dodged the bullets and lasers with intense speed and he used a summersault on the robot, blowing it up.  
  
"Take that! Can of sardines!" He yelled at the remains of the dead robot. He smirked evilly and continued looking. He knew it was very close. He noticed a time switch near him. He ran for it and hit the switch. He saw a gate open, revealing a light blue Chaos Emerald. He had 5 seconds to get to the emerald, which was 30 feet away from him.  
  
5....  
  
Dash ran at top speed.  
  
4....  
  
Dash jumped over some gaps and continued running.  
  
3...  
  
Dash was near the emerald.  
  
2....  
  
Dash jumped for the cage.  
  
1....  
  
Dash jumped in, just when the gate closed. He grabbed the emerald.  
  
"Games are too easy!" Dash taunted, as he did his usual back-flip and peace.  
  
Score: 7000 Rings: 7 Time: 2:54:30  
  
Total Score: 12470  
  
"Who's the Hedgehog?" Dash said happily.  
  
=====  
  
Stage 4: Inner Base Metal Sonic  
  
Mission: Find 2 Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Metal Sonic had been zooming around, here and there. Just when he was about to walk to a Chaos Emerald, he fell into a hole. He stayed calm and landed gracefully on the ground below him. He arose and looked at his surroundings.  
  
"This appears to be an underground chamber," Metal said in his robotic voice. "I ca possibly find the other Chaos Emerald, then get the one at higher ground."  
  
He zoomed straight forward. He gained some speed and kept his eyes crossed. He then saw a shimmer ahead of him. It was a door that was surrounded by fire.  
  
"Finding mission," Metal said as numbers and screens appeared before his eyes. Then some arrows appeared started pointing and pictures of GUN2 robots appeared. "Mission: To destroy robots to get the flames extinguished. Then to get Chaos Emerald behind door."  
  
He started looking around the area, destroying robots with his lasers. He destroyed the last one with ease and the door's flames disappeared. A gate appeared where the flames were and it opened, revealing a Chaos Emerald. Metal made a grab for it; he then clutched it in his hand.  
  
"One found, another to gain," Metal said. He jumped and started floating because of his Jet Back. He saw a closing door on the ceiling. He went at full speed to make it through. His foot got caught, but then it slipped and Metal's foot stayed on. Metal then saw the next emerald, he jumped over robots and destroyed them with rocket launchers, and then he grabbed the emerald.  
  
"Mission complete," Metal said.  
  
Score: 7300 Rings: 19 Time: 5:45:30 Total Score: 18900  
  
=====  
  
Stage 5: Iron Gates Dr. Eggman  
  
Mission: Find 3 Chaos Emeralds  
  
  
  
The Egg Walker's radar was beeping. "The Chaos Emeralds must be near," Eggman said, following the radar's signal. When the radar was a Crimson red, he knew the emerald was very close.  
  
Eggman saw a GUN2 robot. He started shooting at it, but a force field was absorbing the attacks.  
  
"No! I can't believe this!" he shouted angrily. Then the robot had a piece of its armor torn off by something. It was small, but he had to try. He aimed his laser at the spot and shot at it. The sides of the missile touched the shield and exploded, but the middle made it through the small hole and went into the robot, causing it to explode. An emerald came out of the remains and Eggman got it. "Yosh!" he yelled. "2 more now!"  
  
Since I have suddenly got lazy (or maybe Writer's Block), Eggman just finds the two Chaos Emeralds next to each other.  
  
"Yosh!" Eggman yelled while his robot was jumping.  
  
Score: 200 Rings: 0 Time: 10:00:00  
  
=====  
  
Sonic was walking around with Shadow.  
  
"No sign yet," Sonic said.  
  
"Same here," Shadow replied.  
  
"Wait something's wrong he-WAH!" Sonic fell down a hole.  
  
"Sonic!" Shadow yelled. He jumped in, yelling at the same time his friend was. They landed on top of each other and they got up.  
  
Sonic groaned, "Where are we?"  
  
Shadow got up, rubbing his head. "I guess we're in a base of some sort."  
  
They walked around, and then they heard some machinery. They peeked inside, seeing two robots experimenting on something.  
  
"A Chaos Emerald," Shadow mumbled.  
  
Sonic looked at Shadow, "How do we get it?"  
  
Shadow didn't answer. He walked from their spot, yelling, "Hey! Over here bucket of bolts!"  
  
The robots turned around, seeing Shadow. "Intruders!" they both yelled.  
  
-SEN AND EXE (terrible names)-  
  
The two robots aimed at Shadow. When they shot, Shadow disappeared and knocked Exe down, easily killing it.  
  
Sonic jumped to the ceiling, pushing off it and landing a head butt right on Sen's head, crushing him.  
  
They both did victory poses.  
  
"That was easy!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Nothing can destroy me!" Shadow yelled too.  
  
They then grabbed the Chaos Emerald from the tank and quickly left the room.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic and Shadow had a feeling that someone was there.  
  
Just on cue, Dash and Metal Sonic appeared.  
  
"You, you haven't given up yet?" Sonic glared at Metal.  
  
"Why would I give up?" said Metal in a taunting voice that made Sonic clench his fists. "I want my revenge on you!"  
  
Shadow then looked at Dash, "As I want to do to you!"  
  
Dash smirked, "Bring it on!"  
  
-DASH-  
  
Shadow and Dash stared each other down. Then they both started to fade out. Then they made quick attacks while fading. They kept hitting each other at the same time. This continued until Shadow yelled, "Chaos Spear!" The lightening bolts hit Dash, sending him to the ground.  
  
Shadow stepped toward him, standing over him. Dash looked knocked out, when his feet were sent into Shadow's face, sending him to a wall, breaking it. After the wall shattered, Shadow fell, back aching. Dash then stood over Shadow.  
  
Shadow groaned in pain. Dash said, "You ready to give up yet?"  
  
Shadow opened one eye. He then said weakly, "Ne-never...."  
  
"Pitiful," Dash mumbled. He put a foot on Shadow's chest, starting to crush him. Then Shadow's eyes flashed open as he did a beam toward Dash's face.  
  
He yelled, "NEVER TAUNT THE ULTIMATE LIFE!" Shadow sent beams at Dash rapidly until Dash went unconscious. Dash fell, body with scratches and blood all over. Shadow won this battle.  
  
=====  
  
-METAL SONIC-  
  
"You will die!" Metal yelled, voice as menacing as ever  
  
Sonic rushed toward Metal, yelling, "Sonic Wind!"  
  
The blue tornado surrounded Metal and closed all around him. Metal's head spun as he rushed toward Sonic and punched him in the jaw. Sonic yelled in pain and wiped some blood off his mouth. Metal approached him and powered up his laser cannon. It fired and hit Sonic in the stomach. Sonic's eyes went wide as it hit. There was a big scar where it hit. Sonic went unconscious. Metal Sonic claimed victory.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow picked up Sonic as Metal picked up Dash. They turned and looked at each other. They both said, "We will meet again." And at that, they turned around and walked away. Metal then could feel something behind him.  
  
He turned, seeing a Chaos Emerald. Metal would have grinned if he could move his mouth. He picked up the emerald, needing only one more for the collection.  
  
===== 


	10. Master Emerald Restored

Sonic Adventure 3  
  
Chapter 10: Master Emerald Restored  
  
Knuckles came out of a sewer. He wiped his sweating forehead as he pulled out a green shard. He put it away and climbed form the hole. He shook, getting rid of the nasty water on his fur.  
  
"It's too bad you have fur to get in your way," said a menacing voice behind him. Knuckles turned to see Chaos, looking at him. "Remember me?"  
  
Knuckles growled, "Of course I do." Then something caught his eye. He saw Chaos, tossing the Master Emerald in his hand. The echidna kept his eyes on the moving emerald.  
  
"I think you know what I want," Chaos muttered. Knuckles stayed silent.  
  
-CHAOS-  
  
"You'll never defeat the God of Destruction!" Chaos yelled, his arms spreading. He started spinning, his arms full of energy. Knuckles jumped to avoid them. He saw that Chaos didn't see him, so Knuckles attacked Chaos.  
  
Chaos shattered, and then he came up once again. Chaos jumped, starting to throw beams at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged the beams, deflecting one. The wandering beam hit chaos, sending him to the ground.  
  
"I won! There! Now hand over the emerald!" Knuckles yelled. Chaos got up.  
  
"You'll never get them!" he sneered. Just then, the emeralds fell from his hand automatically. "NO!"  
  
Knuckles grabbed to pieces, restoring the Master Emerald. Knuckles then left.  
  
Chaos got mad, longing for revenge.  
  
=====  
  
Tails searched for an emerald. "Man! Where can it be?" He asked himself.  
  
He then noticed Eggman with a radio. Tails stealthily approached Eggman and listened to what he was saying.  
  
"So, Metal, you have found all seven Chaos Emeralds?" he asked through the little device.  
  
Tails' ears twitched as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes sir. But I have heard that Chaos lost the Master emerald," was heard as Metal's reply.  
  
"Bah! Who needs it? We have the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman replied. "Meet me back on the ARK! We have something to do there!"  
  
Eggman turned off his radio and him and his walker disappeared.  
  
Tails thought quickly. "I gotta tell Sonic!" He then sped off to find Sonic.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow continued carrying Sonic, who was still unconscious. Tails came running up to him. "Huh?"  
  
"Shadow! Shadow! Eggman has all 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Tails blurted out.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shadow yelled. "But I thought I had...." He looked in his hands to see his emerald, GONE! "AHH! IT'S GONE! QUICK LETS GET TO ARK!"  
  
Tails hadn't seen Shadow yell like that before, so he just tilted his head and said, "Ok."  
  
Tails summoned the Cyclone 2 and they teleported to ARK (how convenient).  
  
=====  
  
Dash paced back and forth on the ARK, pondering about what he's doing is right. He then realized something: Shadow is alive. He was created to replace Shadow, but he is alive. Now he knew what he was doing is wrong.  
  
He walked up to a giant cannon, remembering what Eggman told him: "This is the Eclipse Cannon II, and it will destroy the world when the emeralds are in place."  
  
Dash grabbed the green Chaos Emerald. He gazed into it. His eyes narrowed as he saw Metal Sonic approaching him.  
  
Dash jumped and kicked Metal. Metal's head spun while Dash powered up a Light Speed Dash. Dash hit Metal with incredible force, making him break.  
  
Dash landed as he took his emerald away from the Eclipse Cannon II.  
  
=====  
  
Eggman walked up to the console. He typed some things, but it said that it failed to fire. "What!?" He slammed his fist into the keyboard. Then he saw a socket missing something. The green Chaos Emerald!  
  
"DASH!!!" Eggman shouted. Eggman walked through the corridors and found Dash standing there. "Dash, give me that emerald!" He pointed at the emerald Dash clutched in his hand.  
  
"No!" Dash yelled at Eggman. "You lied to me!" Dash's eyes glowed red.  
  
Eggman grinned. "Who needs it anyway? The BIolizard is alive; and it will destroy the earth itself!"  
  
Dash's eyes narrowed. He then turned on his heel and ran, looking for his father.  
  
=====  
  
Shadow walked down the hallways with Tails. Sonic's eyes started opening.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" Sonic asked as his eyes cleared from sleepiness.  
  
"On the ARK," Tails said as he looked at Sonic. Sonic got up from Shadow's arms and looked around.  
  
"Can't deny you on that one."  
  
Just then, Dash started running down the hallway. Shadow growled at him, "What do YOU want?!"  
  
Dash panted, "I'm on your side. I was wrong about everything I have done. Eggman betrayed me."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Sonic asked, moving to the front of the group. Dash was just about to speak when a blue clear hand grabbed Dash by the neck.  
  
Dash's eyes moved back to see Chaos had grabbed him. Chaos' Arm came back to him. When Dash was just about to hit Chaos, Chaos kicked Dash's back with his knee. Dash tried to hit Chaos back, but Chaos kicked Dash across the floor. Dash skidded on the floor and he was hurt badly.  
  
Dash stopped at Shadow's feet. Dash looked up at his on his back. "Please.... Father, heeelllppp meee...." Dash groaned weakly.  
  
Shadow's eyes went wide as he stepped back. "What..?"  
  
Chaos turns and disappears before saying, "Pathetic."  
  
Dash opened one eye. "Y-yesss. You are my father, as well, as Sonic, you both are a part of me..." he then passed out.  
  
Sonic stepped toward him, Shadow next to him. "Is he ok?" Sonic asked. Tails knelt next to him and found his pulse.  
  
"Yeah, he just passed out."  
  
Shadow realized that something was wrong. He blinked, and then heard a familiar roar. "The..Biolizard?"  
  
Sonic looked at Tails. He saw Dash's chaos emerald. "Tails, me and Shadow will stop that creep! You take Dash into a safe place to rest!" And at that, Sonic took the emerald and ran to the central control room with Shadow.  
  
Tails picked up Dash and ran to a room.  
  
===== 


	11. Ultra Dash

Chapter 11: Ultra Dash  
  
Dash's eyes went open. He heard a battle outside. He turned to see Tails, waiting for him to wake up. He popped from his bed and looked around.  
  
Tails looked at him. "Well, it's about time you woke up!"  
  
"Where's my dad? And Sonic?" Dash asked.  
  
"They went to fight the Biolizard."  
  
"WHAT!" Dash got up and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait Dash!" Tails yelled. His hears fell, "Now what?"  
  
=====  
  
Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow were next to each other, gazing at their enemy.  
  
"Now what? We can't take him alone, he's too powerful!" Sonic yelled. Shadow agreed.  
  
"Not on my watch!" a voice yelled behind them. They turned to see Dash, only different. His quills were pointed up and he was yellow instead of black. His eyes were brown. "Well, are we gonna kick lizard butt or what?"  
  
Sonic looked at Shadow. They nodded to each other. "So, who are you now?"  
  
"Ultra Dash." Dash replied. He flew at the Biolizard and shot a couple beams at him. They hit the lizard's life support system as it roared. Sonic and Shadow both did the same, making the monster roar once more. The Biolizard powered up a beam, mouth wide open.  
  
Shadow's eyes went wide. He turned and looked at Sonic and Dash. "I'm sorry, but I must do this!"  
  
Dash got worried. "What do you mean?" Sonic seemed to know what was coming. "What is it, Sonic?"  
  
Sonic looked at Dash, "Shadow is gonna sacrifice himself."  
  
Dash flinched. "What! You can't!"  
  
"I don't want to, but I must." Shadow put his hand on Dash's shoulder. Shadow gave Dash his bracelet. "Keep this. And take care of the world for Maria, and me."  
  
Dash seemed sad, but he nodded with determination. Sonic said goodbye to Shadow. Shadow looked at Dash. "Goodbye, my son."  
  
Sonic held onto Dash's hand. Shadow floated away from them, looking at the Biolizard.  
  
"Alright, time to die, creep!" Shadow yelled. He held his hands up, a yellow ball formed there. Shadow yelled, "Quantum Spirit Bomb!" The ball grew and engulfed the monster, making them both disintegrate.  
  
"SHADOW!" Sonic and Dash both yelled, but he was gone. They both sighed sadly. Then they returned to ARK.  
  
And that was the end. Dash later became the world's best crime fighter. Tails and Sonic fought crime elsewhere. Knuckles went back to being a vagrant. Dash always kept Shadow's bracelet on his wrist. And that, my readers, is the story of Dash, Hedgehog of Fate.  
  
THE END 


End file.
